


First Times

by ClearlyClarity



Category: Mahou Shoujo Madoka Magika | Puella Magi Madoka Magica
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alcohol, Drabble, Drunkenness, F/F, Ficlet, First Kiss, Tumblr Prompt, another bad fic for your enjoyment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-20
Updated: 2017-10-20
Packaged: 2019-01-20 08:55:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12429375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClearlyClarity/pseuds/ClearlyClarity
Summary: It takes only a drink.





	First Times

**Author's Note:**

> hi it's clarity the shit writer back with another ficlet requested by my gf, the prompts were "first kiss" and "under the influence"! also i'm like, a small baby child so i don't know what "drunk" means and i had to interview my gf so if i portrayed drunkenness wrong in any way please blame her
> 
> also i actually really like present tense

“Homura-chan?”

 

“Mm?”

 

Madoka smiles dreamily at my direction. “You’re very fuzzy.”

 

My mind takes a moment to catch up to her words. “You are, too,” I say.

 

She giggles, rather lopsidedly, and plonks her head on my shoulder. “You’re all fuzzy and blurry and _sooooft_ -looking, Homura-chan. You’re… you’re warm.” She slips off my shoulder briefly but readjusts herself. “Hehe… I feel so warm.”

 

Now that she mentions it, I feel warm, too. Almost too warm. I am not as drunk as Madoka but my head nonetheless feels like it is resting in a patch of clouds. The world has long faded away to the scent of the drinks and Madoka’s body pressed against me.

 

She is close enough to me to make my heart hammer. _It’s dangerous for me_ , I think, almost hazily, as if it were a side thought. _My condition..._

 

Madoka grips my shirt and her words are slurred. “Homura-chaaaan. _Look_ at me.”

 

I have been trying not to. My throat is clenched and burned and she is far too close and I can feel her entire weight. She grasps at me so desperately that I wonder if she is trying to climb onto me. I press a hand to my own cheek and I know that I am so warm that I fear I may combust if I look at her. So I keep my eyes resolutely away.

 

Madoka lets out a whine of protest and, before I know it, she has somehow hoisted herself onto my lap. I look at her—not into her eyes like she is trying to make me do—and I feel the warm prickle of something I can’t identify. Her cheeks are rosy and flushed and she is wearing a smile, a lazy one, with her lips slightly parted. Her head is tilted to the side. She seems to be asking me a question without speaking it.

 

I try to ignore it. I keep forming excuses in my mind. We’re both drunk and what if we look back at this and it was a bad idea? Our first time for this—does it have to be compounded with another first time? What if she’s not asking what I think—or perhaps hope—that she’s asking?

 

I lift my eyes slightly and they meet hers, and they are filled with the desire that spoke to my own. Despite her stupor they are alert and they tell me that she does not have any regrets. She’s so beautiful, and I have been holding back for so long—we both have. For many years. It takes only a drink to finally shatter the wall of inhibitions I place around my heart.

 

“Okay,” I breathe.

 

I throw my arms around her neck and I answer her question with my lips. My aim is slightly off but Madoka covers for me and she kisses me back, forceful, not with a twinge of doubt. Our first kiss. It is warmer than I have ever felt, and my head is light and in a world far away where there is only her and me.

                              


End file.
